Not Perfect
by Hirosa Mina
Summary: Nem volt valami jó kedvem, és máshogy nem tudtam kiadni magamból: egy történet lett belőle. Melissa Carriedo a saját karakterem, Andorra, bár a történet AU, a mai világban játszódik. Wiky Vargas a másik személy, aki barátnőm RP-s karija.


Not Perfect…

Éjszaka. Hideg, sötét éjszaka. Fúj a szél, a leveleket lengeti. Egy temető, melyet gyengén megvilágít a Hold fénye. Egy lány áll az egyik sír előtt és sorra hullatja a könnyeit. Remeg, majd már a lábai sem bírják és térdre rogyik. Egyedül van. Teljesen egyedül. Azon jár az agya, hogy minden az ő hibája. Ismét csak magát átkozza. És ezúttal jogosan. Tovább záporoznak a könnyei. Ránéz a sírkőre és beugrik neki egy emlékkép.

_„- Miért teszed ezt magaddal? Nem látod, hogy ettől csak rosszabb lesz?  
>- Amúgy se lenne jobb…<br>- Fejezd már be! Szép szóval nem hatok rád, csúnyával szintén nem. Az Isten rakjon valahova, hogy lehetsz ennyire makacs és hülye?  
>- Az ordibálásod sem segít…<br>- Ha már neked úgy is olyan mindegy, akkor legalább nekem hadd legyen jobb, hogy üvöltök egyet! Megint felcseszted az agyamat…  
>- Talán, ha nem foglalkoznál annyit velem, ez nem lenne!<br>- Bocs, hogy fontos vagy számomra…"_

- Miért… miért nem tudtam rá hallgatni? – kérdezi magától és nem találja a választ. Ahogy azt az előző három hónapban se találta. Sorra játszódnak le a szemei előtt az emlékek és nem tudja őket megállítani. Zokogva térdel ott és nem akar felkelni. Nem találja ez erőt magában. Még azt a keveset se, ami eddig benne volt az élethez. Nem akar felkelni, nem akar járni, se elmenni a sírtól. Ismét csak egy emlék…

_„- Tudod… Ha már végre kisütött a Nap és nincs olyan rossz idő… Miért nem tudsz te is kiszakadni a télből?  
>- Nem megy… Nálam a tél az örök. Még jobb lenne, ha tényleg jégből lenne a szívem. Olyanból, ami soha nem olvad fel.<br>- Ezt te sem gondolod komolyan.  
>- Dehogynem. Jégszívvel nem éreznék fájdalmat.<br>- Viszont semmi mást sem… És akkor már minket sem tudnál szeretni.  
>- Áldozatokat mindenkinek kell hoznia…<br>- Szóval az érzéketlenség fontosabb a családodnál?  
>- Nem ezt mondtam.<br>- Nem ezt, de ez a lényege. Ébredj fel, ez nem megoldás.  
>- Majd meglátjuk…"<em>

- Most már végképp jégszívet akarok… Ez már végképp sok… Nem bírom, nem megy… Istenem, miért kellett, hogy így legyen? Miért… Én hülye! Sok hülye… emlék! Nem akarok emlékezni! Fáj… Vajon… neki is fájt?

_„- Ha annyira érzéketlen akarsz lenni, akkor el is mehetsz innen. Ugyanis mi nem leszünk 'jégszívűek' és nekünk fájni fog, ha olyan leszel…  
>- Ne mondd már. Mind túl lennétek rajtam.<br>- És Feliciano?  
>- Előbb… vagy utóbb… ő is…<br>- Te tényleg nagyon hülye vagy.  
>- Nem mondtál vele újat. Még egy ok, hogy ne szeressem magamat.<br>- Ajjh… Fejezd már be! Az egy dolog, hogy idegesítő, de ráadásul értelmetlen is. Se jobb, se rosszabb nem lesz attól, ha siránkozol.  
>- Hogy tudsz mindig ilyen lenni?<br>- És te?  
>- Előbb te válaszolj.<br>- Mert megszoktam. És mert semmi értelme nem lenne folyton szidnom magam. Úgy döntöttem inkább boldog leszek. De nem megy, ha azt látom, hogy te nem vagy az…  
>- Mondom, hogy ne törődj velem.<br>- Ne kérj tőlem lehetetlent!  
>- Nem lehetetlen.<br>- Elég! Vedd már észre, hogy nem csak neked szar! Nem csak neked vannak gondjaid! Látsz itt még valakit, aki naphosszat depressziós? Nem! A kurva életbe ez már nekem is fáj!  
>- Persze, tudom, túl hülye vagyok…<br>- Én nem arra mondtam… Itt belül fáj… Tudod te milyen rossz látni, hogy ilyen vagy? Lehet, hogy nem mutatom, de rohadtul fáj…"_

- Igen. Neki is fájt… Minden szavammal őt is megsebeztem… Hogy lehettem ilyen hülye? Nem is sejtettem… hogy ennyire… rossz neked…

_„- Elég volt… Most már végképp… Nem érdekel, hogy mit gondolsz, de többet nem akarom ezeket hallani tőled…  
>- Végre feladod?<br>- Ne viccelődj velem, jó?  
>- Én nem… De ha ennyire zavar, hogy ilyen vagyok, akkor el is mehetek.<br>- Fogd már fel, hogy szeretlek és fontos vagy nekem te idióta!  
>- Egy idiótát szeretsz? Látszik…<br>- Hagyd már abba!  
>- Miért? Folyton üvöltözöl velem… Ez nem szeretet.<br>- Gondolj bele te milyen vagy, és megkapod a választ…"_

- Felálltál és elmentél… és mikor legközelebb láttalak… bár ne láttalak volna! – a térdeire hajtja a fejét, úgy zokog tovább. – Hónapokig, évekig mérgeztelek magammal… Miért döntöttél így? Miért? Te is… ostoba voltál!

_„Szintén egy hideg, teliholdas éjszaka volt, amikor a barna hajú lány ott állt a ház tetején, annak is a szélén. Magas ház volt, tízemeletes. Kezében egy papírt szorongatott. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy ne tépje-e szét. Ekkor hallotta, hogy nyitódik az ajtó, ami a tetőtérre nyílt. Léptek. Közeledtek felé. Ám tőle fél méterre megtoppantak. Megfordult.  
>- Mit művelsz itt? Ne ugorj le!<br>- Miért ne?  
>- Mert ez nem te vagy! Ha bárkinek is ott kéne állnia, az én lennék!<br>- Nem! Elég! Hányszor üvöltsem még el? Nem csak neked… vannak gondjaid… Csak én nem sírom világgá…  
>- De… ha ilyen komoly, miért nem szóltál soha?<br>- Mert voltam olyan ostoba, hogy azt hittem, minden jobb lesz… De tévedtem… Az életem romokban hevert, én mégsem akartam tudomást venni róla… Győzködtem magam, hogy ennek is vége lesz… De ennek csak így lesz vége… - visszafordult a peremhez.  
>- Ne tedd! Szükségünk van rád! Mi lesz a bátyáddal és velünk?<br>- Sajnálom… Ez már… nekem is sok… Csak kérlek… ne hidd, hogy te vagy az egyedüli bajom… Az csak csepp volt a tengerben… Az utolsó csepp a többihez… Azzal a tudattal, hogy nem tudok érted semmit sem tenni… Az életemnek végképp nincs értelme…  
>- Várj!<br>- Ezt add oda nekik… - elé dobta a kis papírdarabot. Hátat fordított megint a peremnek. De nem azért, hogy mégis életben maradjon. Kitárta a karjait és hanyatt vetette magát a mélybe.  
>- Neeee!"<em>

- Ne! Nehe… Nem… - beleüt a földbe. Magát átkozza mindenért. Amikor elolvasta a papírt, mindent megértett. De az sem enyhített a fájdalmán. Ő volt a leginkább kiborulva. Pedig ők 'csak' unokatestvérek voltak. Lassan feláll a sírtól. Közben elered az eső. Nem akar megázni, megfázni.  
>- Sajnálom… Ez akkor is az én hibám. Észre kellett volna vennem, hogy baj van… Neked kellett volna igazán segítség nem nekem… Átkozom a napot, amikor megszülettem… Miattam haltál meg, hiába mondtad, hogy én csak az utolsó csepp voltam… Soha nem felejtelek el, és azt sem, hogy mekkora hős voltál. Úgy segítettél nekem, úgy próbáltál kihozni a sötétből, hogy közben te süllyedtél bele. Te amo… Ég veled… Örökre… - még utoljára ránéz könnyes szemmel a sírba vésett feliratra. És ott az állt:<p>

_Melissa Carriedo  
>1993-2011<em>


End file.
